Love Me Dead
by Cringey13YrOldFanficAccount
Summary: Based on the song Love Me Dead by Ludo. ""Cas" he said, cockiness seeping through his honeyed words "I'm pretty high maintenance. I don't think you could handle me." One more day of the Destiel, so pop in tomorrow for the last story. This can also be found on DA, the links are inside.


Castiel was an Angel of the Lord, a holy being and soldier to his father, which meant he didn't sin. He did not deny and lie about his emotions, nor did he lust and give into his vessel's carnal desires over a certain freckled hunter. However he knew the moment he laid eyes on Dean Winchester he had been doomed. The amount of disrespect he got from the human at first had made something boil with in him, something that wasn't just purely anger, and the man felt it too, the moment Cas gripped the collar of his shirt and demanded respect from him. They had become something over time, bordering on that fine line of friend and other.

Castiel had made the first move and, despite his inexperience, kissed his friend's chapped lips harshly pressing against his own and pleased to find Dean kissing back. He moved away as quickly as he left but Dean, ever the dominant one, gripped the back of his head and brought him back in for another hungry lip lock. He pulled away smirking at the blue eyed angel's dumbfounded look and pushed him far from his body.

"Cas" he said, cockiness seeping through his honeyed words "I'm pretty high maintenance. I don't think you could handle me." A growl rumbled in his chest as he looked Dean up and down noticing the hunter's body shiver, the temperature of the room was anything but cold. They both subconsciously moved closer together, unable to keep their hands off of one another sensually rubbing against the other's body. Dean kept twisting and turning so Cas couldn't really get any good skin contact which made the angel growl again, pinning the hunter's arms above him.

"I can handle you, Dean." He protested trying and failing to nip at Dean's neck, it was just within reach but not quite exposed. The hunter is still giving him a look that stated exactly how 'capable' Cas was at handling him, and he didn't appreciate it. He was hurt slightly that Dean thought he wasn't worth his time, but then again he only needed to prove himself. He would show Dean just how dumb he was being, doubting Castiel's ability to please him. He continued to mouth at Dean's neck until he finally found a good spot to latch on to the human's flesh. He sucked and nibbled, Dean kept making these small gasps and moans that he was trying to hold back, until a bruise formed.

"Your mine." was all Cas had to whisper to convince him that he could be handled.

* * *

For an entire two months Dean Winchester dated an angel, but when he says dated he really means that they argued, avoided each other, then did the dirty. Dean wasn't as out of the closet as he would have liked so they kept the whole affair a secret, which had originally upset the soldier. Dean had his complaints too however, Cas was hardly ever around for a real relationship, always running off to heaven to take care of business, Dean thought he needed to be taken care of too. That night before they had fought and run off their separate ways Castiel had looked at him so coldly. When the hunter began to initiate the fun Cas had been all business.

"Dean, this is serious we need to do something!" He said, going on about some supernatural case or another. Dean pulled away in a huff.

"Is the only reason your in this relationship to control me? Damn, Cas, get the stick out of your ass."

"I could ask you the same thing." Castiel said back roughly "All we ever do is have sex! Am I your boyfriend or your fuck buddy?" the word boyfriend halted Dean's retort. Neither of them had said that word before, Dean thought Cas was probably to busy and only wanted Dean for a quick fuck. Castiel took his silence the wrong way however a popped out of existence with a flutter of his wings leaving a very sad hunter to ponder alone.

The argument that ensued in his head made the fight he just had look like a civil conversation at a picnic. If anything it was the angel who was wrong. It was the angel who promised to take care of him, who lied, who was keeping him sated on lust and not love. He was draining Dean's sanity, there was only so much he could take. Sure the sex was amazing, but he wanted more, and he didn't know if Castiel was capable of giving him that. A few hours later his cell phone rang, his lover's name on the ID, and he considered not answering but he truly needed to hear his voice now. It wasn't Castiel's voice that answered him.

"Hello?" Said an unsure female into the phone. "Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Um, Stacy?" She said each sentence like it was a question she was unsure of, it got on Dean's nerves quickly. "There is this guy here? and he's totally drunk? could you come and get him? and bring money to pay for the alcohol?"

"Yeah, uh, where are you?"

"At the liquor store?" she said like it was obvious.

"I need an address, sweetheart." In the back ground he heard a familiar tipsy voice. 'Is he flirting? He's an ass hole. Fuck him' it called out sadly.

He found Cas drinking another case of beer by the time he arrived on scene. Stacy was behind he counter filing her nails, only glancing up when he came to the counter with a wad of cash. She took in his appearance and nodded in approval and winked through her long mascara clogged eyelashes. He gave an awkward smile back before throwing the roll of bills down and walking towards his friend... boyfriend... fuck buddy...? Angel.

Stacy also ran around the counter to help, or to be more honest, look helpful. Cas was glaring at the both of them and tried to struggle to his feet and failed. Dean wrapped Cas' arm around his shoulder and Stacy did the same with the other.

"Hi, we talked on the phone?" she said batting her thick eyelashes at him again.

"So we did." Dean stated trying to move toward the doors faster. Castiel swung his head in the direction of Stacy and yanked his arm from her grasp, flinging it around Dean's other shoulder pulling him close. He made an animal like sound in the back of his throat that made Dean's knees shake a little, Cas shot a scorching glare at the clerk. He grabbed Dean's chin and stole a chaste kiss from his lips and rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt. He flashed the hand print scar to Stacy, who looked rather surprised, and pulled away from Dean with a cocky grin on his face.

"Stop flirting with him. He's mine."

Outside the store finally and in the Impala Dean glared at the blue eyed wonder. He drove them to the current motel they were staying at, but before exiting finally spoke.

"What am I to you?"

"I don't know, what do you want to be?" Castiel, now more grumpy than drunk, replies avoiding the question.

"I asked you first, asshole."

"And I asked you second, I don't want to ask a third time, dick." The argument continued to the point where they were both yelling. This wasn't the healthiest relationship, but neither of them truly wanted out. It wasn't long until Dean screamed out the truth.

"I think your fucking gorgeous and amazing and would love to be your damn boyfriend!"

"Good! I think your beautiful and righteous and would like to be in a relationship with you also!" Cas yelled back.

* * *

They did the do again, roughly, still panting from their effort to please the other. Dean held Castiel tight against him, admiring the view of his lover in the moonlight. He loved the way his eyes glowed, almost, as he softly snuggled into Dean's chest further. He drew designs with his fingers over his scar. Both held the other close afraid to let go and move on to their next obstacle, they were content, so much so that neither would have minded to die in each other's coffin like grip. They would be fine with love each other to death.

* * *

DA link: art/Love-Me-Dead-Destiel-Fanfiction-537378239


End file.
